His Blue Divine Shield: Ryuga's aide
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: Once, Ryuga had a friend named Aoi Tategami. They were the best of childhood friends… until one day, Ryuga just disappeared. Now, ten years later, they meet again... but Ryuga's come for more reasons than a simple reunion. What the heck happened to him and why does this 'Dark Nebula' call her 'Kagami the Black Dragon? Ryuga/OC R&R please! Cover made through TinierMe


**"His Blue Divine Shield: Ryuga's aide"**

**Summary:** Once, Ryuga had a friend named Aoi Tategami. They were the best of childhood friends… until one day, Ryuga just disappeared. Now, ten years later, they meet again... but Ryuga's come for more reasons than a simple reunion. What the heck happened to him and why does this 'Dark Nebula' call her 'Kagami the Black Dragon'? Ryuga/OC

**Rating: **T {I'm paranoid!}

**Warnings: **I dunno what to say… so far, all I came up with is Ryuga/OC

**Notes: **I'm back with yet another MFB story! Even though not a single one of the others are complete! 0v0 … well, '_Brothers'_ is a one-shot but… you get the drift.

* * *

_Here again…  
Completely lost without you…  
I remember when it all began…  
This friendship we promised we'd see completely through…_

Aoi Tategami sighed as she read the words written on her notebook. Why was song writing always this hard on her? Every **freaking **time she tried to write a song, it always somehow became related to _him. _

Yes… _him_. That boy… he just disappeared one day. She had no honest idea why he would want to run away, the orphanage he and his little brother lived in was quite nice. But he disappeared, gone without a trace. Aoi was at the park, by the swing, waiting for him to come like she always did that day, but he never came. Night befell the surroundings and he had yet to come. Knowing just how that boy was, Aoi knew he disappeared to who-knows-where. In fact, she was sitting on that same swing right now, a grim look on her face as she tried to compose lyrics.

"Dragon Fang…" She muttered to herself. She began to scribble down again on the notebook, that boy's face not leaving her mind. His white hair, the red streak on the right, his skin naturally tanned and his eyes a beautiful shade of amber, that face never left her mind for ten years.

_I've spent a trillion years waiting for you to return…  
But you never came back…  
Do you just want to watch me burn?  
When you left my world became black…_

"Black…" she whispered to herself, looking to the locks of hair dangling by the front of her face. They were raven-colored, darker than the darkest shade of black, sans for the one green lock of hair dangling in front of her left ear. It was pine green because… well, pine green was her original hair color. Aoi had deep black hair that ended beyond her waist, her skin pale and her eyes a deep sea blue. But she wasn't always like this, once there was a time when her hair was pine-green, ending at her shoulders. Other than the change in hair color, there wasn't much change… though her skin got paler than it already was before.

Her appearance had only changed as he was gone. She was so depressed that her only friend, next to her brothers, was gone. She dyed her hair black due to depression, even though it was to her father's dismay, as Aoi's mother had that beautiful dark, pine-green hair that Aoi inherited.

_Nothing seems fun anymore…  
Another day of this I cannot take…  
When you left my heart felt sore…  
Another friend like you, I know I can't make._

A tear rolled down from her eyes, landing onto the word 'friend.' Frustrated, she slammed the notebook shut, tucking it back into her shoulder bag before staring wistfully at the cloudy sky. It was getting dark. She'd better head home soon or her brothers were going to freak over her. '_Just five more minutes…' _she thought to herself. Every time she had to go home, she'd always tell her brother 'five more minutes' because she wanted to play with her friend more… but now, she just tells herself that because she believes he'd come back sooner or later.

Sighing, she told herself, lowering her head to her hands, "What are you doing, idiot? He'll never come back. He's gone. You can't see your friend again! He's gone, and not a trace did he leave behind. He's completely gone."

* * *

"Nee-chan~ You took long! I was worried Slender Man got you!"

Aoi dropped her shoulder bag onto the floor carelessly, glaring behind at her younger brother. "I'm not in the mood, Kakeru." She told him coldly. Kakeru Tategami was quite the annoying one… well, she considered it a sweet gesture, trying to make her smile since _he _disappeared, but… he can just go overboard sometimes.

"Aw!" Kakeru pouted, "You're _never _in the mood to talk to me! Or Nii-sama! Or anyone! All you do is sit either in your room on the old swing set, writing on your notebook!" he exploded, "Can't you get over him already?! He's been gone for ten years!"

If there was anything in the raven-haired girl's hands, she would've hit him with it. "How dare you!" She exclaimed, grasping onto her other hand to prevent herself from harming her little brother.

"Go ahead, hit me! It's not like it'll bring your precious friend back!"

"Kakeru…" she bellowed. Unable to withstand the urge to hit him, she stormed up the staircase to prevent further damage to her brother. He had a point though… she'd been wandering too far from her family. She's been drifting off for ten years, thinking about only her missing friend, not stopping to think **once **about her family. Maybe it _was _time to get over _him_.

Kakeru huffed, crossing his arms before his chest, "Nee-chan…" he muttered.

"Leave her be, Kakeru…" Kyoya Tategami sighed, entering the room with an unhappy look on his face. "He _was _her first and only friend. It's no wonder why she's still depressed even after ten long years."

"Still…"

"It's been ten years. She'll get over it soon."

* * *

_Next day…_

As she did every morning, Aoi went to the park, her shoulder back slung over her left shoulder. First thing she did as she got there was head straight for the swing. It was where she and her friend used to meet, she was pretty sure she's see him again if ever she stayed by the swing from sunrise to sunet.

When she got to the swing, her eyes widened. She dropped her bag in her surprise, the contents (her notebook, pen, pencil case and sketchpad) spilling out as it hit the ground. But she didn't care. Her focus was on the man who sat on the swing before her.

The amber eyes were just as wide as her blue ones, "A-Aoi?" he muttered, his voice deeper than she remembered it to be. He… He just couldn't be! He looked exactly like _him_! His hair was white, a red streak on the right, his skin tanned and his eyes amber. His outfit… a black leather-based outfit with a gold trim on the shirt and no sleeves, a blader belt around his waist, a white jacket hanging on his shoulders, fastened before his neck to prevent it from flying off, and brown boots. Aoi would admit, he _did _look good now rather than compared to his past self.

Her blue eyes shaking exactly as her form did, tears falling from the sea blue orbs, she wrapped her arms around him as he got off the swing set. "R-RYUGA!"


End file.
